algamate
by healiceadelia
Summary: Mereka dahulu berbeda, diabadikan dalam karya visual, yang akhirnya menjelma menjadi satu kesatuan. (Special for Italian Brothers Birthday.)


_**Algamate**_

 _ **Hetalia Axis Power – Himaruya Hidekazu**_

 _ **Story by Healice Adelia**_

 _ **Special for Italian Brothers. BUON COMPLEANNO!**_

 _ **Highly recommended to hear Fight Song by Rachel Platten while reading this.**_

* * *

Pendaran cahaya matahari menyeruak disela – sela kayu pembatas lembaran kaca jendela. Cicit burung gereja bersahut – sahutan menggema di angkasa Italia. Gudang itu terletak di bagian barat rumah, dilapisi kayu lapuk, dengan banyak kenangan didalamnya. Ia disana, mendudukkan diri diatas kursi, berhadapan dengan sebuah kanvas berisi jelmaan dari penyatuan warna.

Iris zaitun itu menggerling, tak hilang dari sudut ke sudut kanvas. Tumpukan halusnya cat air bersatu dengan kertas, menjelma menjadi sebuah karya visual. Lukisannya begitu sederhana, baru jadi setengah, dengan menampilkan dua orang berwajah sama dengan bendera _tri colore_ di tangan masing masing. Ah, mungkin warna rambut mereka yang membedakan. Langit jingga itu begitu deskriptif, ibarat puisi masa lalu yang dilantunkan merdu melalui sebuah karya visual.

Feliciano Vargas tak berhenti bersenandung, memoleskan warna secara lembut, mencampurkannya menjadi satu.

Ditemani barang – barang berselimut kain putih, debu yang menggelitik hidung pun diabaikan. Suatu kesenangan tersendiri mendekam di dalam gudang.

"Aku khawatir kau akan terkena flu jika berlama – lama disini, _fratellino_." Pemuda Roman itu membanting tumpukan berbagai macam buku. Berkacak pinggang menatap sang adik yang tengah sibuk dengan kanvasnya. Ia menyerngit, berjalan mendekat sembari bersedekap. "Oh?"

"Untuk tambahan di dinding kita, _Fratello_ , ve!" Ia tergelak, tak pernah kehilangan fokus sedikitpun.

Lukisan itu sebenarnya sederhana. Jelmaan visual dengan polesan penuh perasaan. Dua orang berwajah sama, terduduk saling tersenyum diatas sebuah tebing. Menatap lautan yang memantulkan sinar matahari sore. Cahaya jingga menjadi garis – garis, menembus pegunungan, memberi warna baru yang tampak sangat indah. Gambar ini adalah puisi, sangat deskriptif, tanpa kata pun bisa dijelaskan.

"Hehe, sekarang tanggal 17, _si_?" Feliciano menoleh, terkekeh dengan wajah yang berusaha menghapus beban hidup. "Aku membuat ini sebagai hadiah kita!"

"...Oh." Si sulung Vargas hanya bisa merespon sesederhana itu. Ia tak punya pendapat lain—rasanya sudah terlalu sering memuji lukisan seorang mantan pelukis _Renaissance_ ini. Lukisannya selalu indah, campuran warna dengan lembut disatukan dalam sebuah media. Estetika yang dipancarkan, dapat memikat penikmat dalam satu sentakan.

"17 Maret, kah?" Lovino menerawang, menerbangkan pikiran ke awang – awang. Kembali tertarik mesin waktu ke masa lalu. Yang merupakan saksi bisu perbedaan keduanya. Mereka dahulu berbeda, walaupun satu turunan darah. Dari sang Agung Romawi.

Namun, perbedaan itu tak melarang mereka untuk bersatu. Semua negara menginginkan kebebasan. _Repubblica Italianna_ juga sama. Tanah mereka adalah semenanjung Romawi. Dimana kekaisaran terkuat itu dulu berkuasa. Tidak elit rasanya jika terjajah begitu saja saat sang pewaris hilang dari dunia ini. Italia adalah tahta Romawi yang sempat terinjak, termonopoli, dan dipermainkan negara penguasa. Veneziano dan Romano—dua yang terkuat dari yang terkuat. Hidup di dunia yang berbeda, dengan didikan yang berbeda pula.

Keinginan untuk bersatu dan bebas itu menghilangkan perbedaan. Bersatu diatas semenanjung Romawi, bertitah untuk merdeka. Berjuang bersama membebaskan tanah Italia, merebut mahkota yang sempat terinjak oleh mereka yang tak bertanggung jawab. Mengambil kembali tahta yang seharusnya sudah menjadi hak mereka dahulu.

Batu amber itu bergulir, menatap kepala brunette yang masih asik dengan kuasnya. Begitu banyak kelebihan dalam orang ini. Ia dahulu kuat, agung dibawah kuasa Romawi, perkasa di bawah Republik Venesia, dan tanpa gentar di Perang kemerdekaan.

Namun siapa bilang seorang Italia Selatan tidak kuat? Pewaris tahta Romawi, mengalir darah murni, dengan kekuatan yang telah ditransfer secara alami kepada si adik tercinta. Menjadikan Italia Utara pewaris sebenarnya. Memberikan mahkotanya. Namun ia tidak hengkang dari sigangsana, dan malah tetap menjadi si dibalik layar seorang Italia.

" _Fratello_ , kau melamun, ve." Ia tersentak. Mengusap tengkuk yang tidak ada gatal. Sedetik kemudian menghela napas.

"Aku tak punya hadiah apapun untukmu, jangan berharap, _idiota_." Ia membuat gestur mengusir, kembali kepada tumpukan buku. Mengangkatnya ke sebuah meja, dengan cekatan menyusun tumpukan kertas itu di dalam rak lapuk.

Feliciano terkekeh kecil, "Kalau kau beri aku hadiah, rasanya seperti memberi kepada diri sendiri, _Fratello_." Celetuknya diiringi tawa. Kuas itu dipoleskan diatas palet, lalu ditubrukkan dengan warna diatas kanvas. "Sudah berapa tahun, ya? Rasanya waktu berputar begitu cepat."

Lembar demi lembar dokumen sejarah itu dibacanya sekilas. "Kau saja yang tak sadar diri sudah menua." Membaca huruf demi huruf yang tertulis dengan indah, diatas kertas lapuk, dengan warna yang sudah menguning.

Ia tertawa kecil, "Jangan lupa kau lebih tua dariku." Satu garis kembali menyatu diatas kanvas. "Aku rasa memang perjuangan dahulu itu tidak sia – sia. Terima kasih, _Fratello_."

"Untuk apa kau berterima kasih, _Idiota_?"

Feliciano berbalik, menatap tubuh sang kakak yang masih membelakanginya, sibuk dengan buku buku disana. Entah kenapa, semakin hari tubuh itu semakin kecil saja. "Karena—tanpamu dulu mungkin kita tidak akan bebas seperti sekarang, hehe."

Paradigma berkata bahwa Italia adalah Kerajaan Romawi yang bertransformasi menjadi modern. Dengan ribuan peninggalan sang Agung, menjadikan dirinya disorot dengan kekuatan yang tidak biasa. Orang berkata ia tidak berguna, tapi itu tidak terhitung perjuangannya merebut tahta yang sempat terlepas dari genggaman.

"...Kau berlebihan." Lovino tidak bergeming, menghela napas sejenak. Menolehkan kepala, mempertemukan zaitun dan amber mereka yang nyaris sama. "Kaulah Italia, Feliciano."

Dan keheningan itu terjadi.

" _Fratello_ , aku—"

"Kaulah Italia." Ia mengulang. "Kau yang terpilih sebagai semenanjung Romawi ini. Kaulah penyelamat kita pada Revolusi dahulu. Kaulah yang melindungi tanah ini, kau lah yang membuat Italia menjadi indah seperti sekarang." Ia berkata tanpa ekspresi, cukup mengundang bulir bening menumpuk dikelopak mata seorang Feliciano. "Dan seharusnya yang berterima kasih itu—" Lovino berbalik, membelakangi sang adik. "—Adalah aku."

Lembaran kain tipis itu berkibar, digoda oleh angin. Menyambut keheningan, dengan lembut membelai keduanya. Feliciano menghela napas panjang, turun dari kursinya. Melangkah mendekat ke sang kakak yang masih—berusaha—menyibukkan diri dengan buku buku. " _Fratello._ "

Lovino menoleh—belum sempat sepatah keluar dari mulutnya, lengan itu sudah mendekap erat. Menyalurkan perasaan dengan sentuhan. "A-apa apaan, Feliciano!" Lovino memberontak—semburat merah menjalar di wajahnya.

"Jangan.." Feliciano mendekap tubuh yang notabene lebih rendah darinya. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, kumohon." Suaranya bergetar, teredam kemeja krem sang kakak. "Kau juga Italia, _Fratello_. KITA adalah Italia. Bukan AKU ataupun KAU." Ia berkata penuh penekanan.

Feliciano ingin bersumpah—sudah banyak saudaranya yang menjadi korban Revolusi dahulu. Memberikan mahkota mereka—menyisakan keduanya hidup di dataran ini. Lovino adalah yang terakhir, satu – satunya, yang menemani hidup si bungsu Vargas. Ia tidak ingin jika—Lovino juga harus menghilang.

"Kau bodoh dari yang terbodoh." Lovino menghela napas. Kelopak matanya menutup, membuka, menghidupkan cahaya teduh dari kedua batu amber itu. "Saat negara menjadi satu, hanya boleh satu orang yang menjadi penguasanya. Sudah banyak yang berkorban, Feliciano. Dan diriku hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk memberi mahkota kepada dirimu. Sebagai satu, _Repubblica Italiann_ a."

"Tapi—" Feliciano melepas pelukannya, menatap sang kakak dengan wajah tak percaya. Sklera nya sudah memerah, mati matian menahan tangis untuk tidak mengalir. "Tapi kau juga cucu kakek Roma, _Fratello_. Kau tidak bisa menghilang begitu saja—aku tak—vee!" Sebuah jitakan meluncur mulus dikepala coklat sang Italia Utara.

"Kau itu terlalu paranoid, bodoh. Selama kau ada disini—maka aku juga akan disini. Mahkota yang kuberikan bukan berarti mencabut nyawaku dan membuatu bertemu dengan kakek diatas sana. Kau sudah melakukannya—kau sudah memberiku kehidupan! Kau sudah—" Lovino terhenti, berbalik. Menumpu kedua tangan diatas meja. "—Menyelamatkanku.." Ia bergumam.

Ada keheningan dalam beberapa detik, sebelum Lovino menyodorkan sebuah kalung tanpa menoleh. "Hadiah untukmu, _idiota._ Jangan percaya diri dulu, a-aku menemukan itu dikamar!" Ia mendengus. ".. _Grazie Mille_. Terima kasih atas—kehidupan yang kau berikan."

Feliciano terdiam, menerima kalung dengan ilustrasi bendera Italia dengan dua sisi. Dengan masing masing huruf 'V' dan 'R' di tiap sisi. "Ini.."

" _B-buon Compleanno, Idiota_."

Ia terperangah, sedetik kemudian tersenyum dengan wajah sumringah. Seolah kesedihan tadi terlempar—terhempas jauh. Feliciano melompat memeluk sang kakak—memancing protes yang diracaukan tanpa henti. "Terima kasih! Ve! _Fratello_ terima kasih!"

"L-lepaskan aku, _Idiota!_ "

Feliciano tertawa, " _Buon Compelanno, Fratello!_ " Mendekap erat keluarga satu – satunya. Berharap kepada siapapun—untuk tidak membuat si sulung Vargas menghilang, meninggalkan semenanjung Italia ini. Sampai kapanpun.

Semenanjung Romawi tidak akan pernah redup. Sejarahnya akan terus tercurahkan, diatas kertas, tertulis rapi. Paradigma berkata bahwa Italia itu indah, dengan segala peninggalan sejarah, arkeologi dari masa ke masa. Masing – masing mempunyai puisi, yang berdengung tanpa suara. Dengan deskriptif menampilkan, tanpa kata bisa dimengerti.

dan di angka 156 tahun ini, mereka akan tetap bersatu. Tak peduli jika takdir berkata bahwa salah satu harus lenyap—mereka akan tetap bersama. Dibawah merah-putih-hijau, satu kesatuan sebagai _Repubblica Italianna_.

* * *

 _Biarkan takdir berbeda itu menjelma menjadi satu kesatuan._

* * *

 ** _Algamate_**

 _ **Hetalia Axis Power.**_

* * *

 _Special for Italian Brothers! Happy Birthday Veneziano and Romano!  
_

 _Sorry for the gajeness huehuehue_


End file.
